Microphones are used to record ambient noise or sound. Telecommunication applications often use microphones of small scale. An example for a small-scale microphone is a silicon-microphone or a microphone implemented as a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS). In order to provide for a good quality of the recorded sound or to comply with customers' requirements, a high linearity, high signal-to-noise ratios (SNR) or the compliance with a predetermined spectral mask for the response function of a microphone may be required. Some of the aforementioned requirements may be fulfilled by tuning of microphone parameters, such as a free volume behind a sensing membrane, stiffness of the membrane, sound port, etc. Some of the conventional approaches to increase linearity of the response function may reduce the signal-to-noise ratio. However, some applications may require high quality or a good signal-to-noise ratio. Hence, there is a desire to provide microphone packages with enhanced properties.